


The Reign Chronicles, Part I: The Glee Project

by GuyanaRose



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, CSI: Miami, Criminal Minds, Dark Angel, Doctor Who, Glee, Harry Potter - Fandom, Leverage, Sanctuary - Fandom
Genre: Bike, Crossover, De la Lopez, F/F, F/M, Faberry, Femslash, M/M, Sholly, Slash, Spurt, St. Karofsky, artcedes, multifandom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-12
Updated: 2012-09-12
Packaged: 2017-11-14 02:42:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/510457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuyanaRose/pseuds/GuyanaRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Women are being attacked in Lima. The FBI tasks a team of young agents to go undercover at McKinley to protect the female population & find the person behind the attacks. Girl!peen, Multi-fandom crossover. Pairings include Santana/OC, Faberry, & many more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Reign Chronicles, Part I: The Glee Project

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU story & some characters will be OOC.  
> Time lines don't mean much to me. In other words, I took canon & shot it out of a canon. You will see some of the storyline & songs that were on the show, but they will most likely be in a different order.  
> Songs written by Kahless Productions will also be out of time from when they were actually released.  
> Glee Club was established during freshman year & Quinn never got pregnant.

**Trigger Warning:** Talks of physical  & sexual abuse to children & spousal abuse. **  
** **Disclaimer:** I own only the story itself,  &: Reign & Roxana de la Pica, Carla & Marco Adams, Rahdlia Pierce, Alejandro Lopez, Santos Lopez, & a few other random students at McKinley High.  
I am in no way affiliated with Lupe Fiasco.  
Glee belongs to R.I.B.; Dark Angel belongs to James Cameron; Criminal Minds belongs to Jeff Davis; Sanctuary belongs to Damian Kindler; Doctor Who belongs to Sydney Newman, C.E. Webber, & Donald Wilson; Buffy The Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon, C.S.I. Miami belongs to Anthony E. Zuiker, Carol Mendelsohn, & Ann Donahue; Leverage belongs to John Rogers & Chris Downey; Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling.

**Please read & review  
**

* * *

**Prologue**

Gillette, Wyoming

"The X-5 mothers will be ready to give birth soon," Dr. Renfro informed her boss.

"Have there been any complications?" she hesitated a moment before answering, Sandeman didn't like problems.

Sighing she replied, "Only one….a few of the mothers tried to escape."

The Doctor held her breath as she waited for her boss' reply. To her surprise she heard him chuckle.

"I…I take it you already knew sir."

"No. I did not. But I think I can guess which ones they were and I must confess I would have been disappointed if they had not," Sandeman replied.

"Why is that?" Doctor Renfro was quite curious at the moment.

"Simply put, they have spirit. And I have expectations for the children they are carrying. You can follow the military's orders for the rest of the kids; include the Guevara girl in that group. For the children of the other failed escapees, I want them handled like the Ambassador's daughter. They are to be released a year after birth and sent home to their parents. Operatives will already be in place to watch them and train them where needed. They will be activated when the time comes," Sandeman concluded.

"There may be one security issue as well; an intern is responsible for the escape attempt," Dr. Renfro stated.

"Ahhh, Alexx Woods no doubt. Yes, I was aware that she was close to Roxana de la Pica before we brought them in. That too was to be expected. She is not a security risk, let her be. She will be a guardian to the de la Pica child," Sandeman replied.

"The young Mossad officer will act as handler to his own seed. David I believe is the name," the man continued.

"Eli? He's a bit arrogant for such work don't you think?" Dr. Renfro asked.

"True, but that arrogance will get him to a powerful position soon enough. I'll send you a list of what to do with the others. What of the Ambassador's child? She too is a … special case," Sandeman inquired.

"She is doing quite well actually. Her learning capabilities are far higher than we expected. She'll be turning two next week. I'm sure the Ambassador will be looking for her return soon," Dr. Renfro said.

"Perhaps, release her in a year and three weeks' time with our thanks to Ambassador Prentiss for her sacrifice. Make sure the Haitian does his part with all involved. Keep me apprised of any other developments," Sandeman ordered before the line went dead.

"Yes sir," Dr. Renfro said to no one as she placed her phone back on her desk. She picked up the files on her desk and started going through them. She wondered what her boss had in mind for these children. Dr. Renfro was definitely suspicious and was already starting to form her own agenda. An evil smirk spread across her face, but was replaced quickly by a look of shock and slight fear.

Her office window broke with a loud crash and a heavy thud as something hit the floor in front of her desk. She grabbed her gun and rounded her desk with caution. She could clearly see the thing that had crashed through her window was actually a person. A man wearing black cargo pants, a matching tank top, heavy black boots, and several weapons. As he rose groaning from the floor she could see he was well built with light tan skin and a mohawk.

"Who the hell are you?" the doctor asked.

"Urgh … sorry my coordinator was off a bit," he answered as he held his head and tried to focus. Once he did he looked at her and jumped back a bit holding his hands up to signify he was not a threat.

"Whoa, whoa, hold on lady that's completely unnecessary," the tan man stated.

"You bust into my office looking like you're ready for war and you're telling me it's unnecessary for me to want to shoot you right now? How the hell did you get on this base anyway?" the doctor asked.

"Trust me when I say that's a long story and I ain't gots the time to tell right now. But what you do need to know is that whatever stupid agenda you had in your mind that had you creaming in your pants a minute ago needs to get squashed right now," he replied. Dr. Renfro stared at the man like a fish out of water, mouth opening and closing several times before she replied.

"Who the hell are you?" was all she could muster.

"I go by Puck," he stated simply, giving her a good look for the first time with a smirk forming on his lips. His eyes trailed her shapely legs, to the soft curves of her hips, up to the swell of her breasts and stopped at her brown eyes.

"But a hot milf like you, you can call me Puckasaurus," he stated with a wink.

"But, seriously Doc, I don't got a lot of time here…" he started, but was cut off by the brown eyed doctor.

"Speaking of time…when are you from?" she asked slyly as she sat back behind her desk, finally putting away her 9mm. Puck froze for just a second and decided that it was to his advantage that she already knew he was from the future. Less talking in circles he'd have to do to cover up.

"How'd you know?" he asked.

"I've seen that device on your arm before. Unfortunately where others have had success, my organization has not been able to make one work," she admitted. Puck looked at her with an arched eyebrow. _Others?_ He didn't know there was more than Manticore, however he should have known. He was gonna have a talk with his crew when he got back to his time. He was always down for the cause, but they were going to have to tell him everything. They always made jokes about themselves only being half human, even though their parents were all very much human. So he knew most of his crew had been engineered with all types of different DNA. But he thought the organization that made them was the only one. Now he wondered how many people really had a hand in his friends' lives.

"Fair enough Doc. Now back to the matter at hand, I'm almost out of time. I could give you a whole list of shit but all I'm gonna say is keep these kids together, especially my girl Dela and Max. That's all you need to know," Puck said.

"I'm going to need you to elaborate on that," was the Doctor's reply. Before Puck could say another word the device on his arm started beeping.

"No can do Doc, catch you on the flip side." And with that he knelt down on one knee and hoped this time when he landed he wouldn't crash into anything. Doctor Renfro stood quickly from her desk, but he was already gone.

Renfro made the arrangements she deemed necessary, using Sandeman's instructions as more of an outline than an order. She ignored Puck's advice altogether. The children were advanced, not surprising, because that's what they were made to be. Fast reflexes, exceptionally strong, and they were all highly intelligent, some beyond genius level. Renfro decided to keep the children for longer amounts of time than she was commanded. Exactly what her agenda was none of her underlings could decipher.

* * *

Emily Prentiss was released to her mother's care when she was six, never having had any contact with any of her younger counter parts. With the exception of walking by a few of them as she was leaving.

* * *

Rachel Berry and Brittany Pierce were paired together with three other children. The two girls became best friends early on. Rachel being the most skilled became team leader. It wasn't until a failed night training drill when they were nine that they were separated. A dark skinned bald man came and took Brittany away. Rachel's handlers told her that she should now be better able to concentrate on her missions. A year later a friend of Rachel's dads pulled some strings and got her onto a team away from Manticore. She never stopped searching for Brittany.

* * *

Ziva David was sent back to Israel on her fourth birthday and started her training as a soldier and assassin shortly after. Her father was so ruthless at times some would say she would have been better off staying at Manticore. She killed her first mark when she was seven.

* * *

Reign de la Pica would have been held at Manticore well into her teenage years (to keep her safe according to Doctor Renfro) if not for Spencer Reid. When the children turned three Dr. Diana Sylvester, Spencer's mother, got some information from an old friend about Manticore and she demanded to have her son released to her care immediately. Doctor Renfro argued with her of course, sighting her failing mental state as reason enough for Spencer to stay. How the good Doctor found out about her schizophrenia diagnosis she was unsure and quite frankly did not care. She was a well-connected and very resourceful woman, who always got her way. Besides, there were pills for almost everything nowadays. So she knew she could take care of her boy.

After showing Doctor Renfro the dirt she had on Manticore they were walking through the halls to get Spencer. However, the boy refused to leave without his best friend. To which Doctor Renfro promptly said no. The Doctor ordered a pair of guards to remove the boy, but they found that to be a mistake. They were outnumbered five to two against super soldiers in training, even though they were children; it wasn't hard to see who would win. Diana had had enough. She pulled out her phone and hit number one on her speed dial, then handed the phone to the brown-eyed doctor that had seriously annoyed her. After a few rings Dr. Renfro heard a voice with an English accent.

"Hello," the voice said.

"Who is this?" Doctor Renfro asked impatiently.

She heard the voice chuckle and respond saying, "Ah the infamous Madame X. This is Doctor Magnus."

Doctor Renfro should have caught whiplash with how fast her head spun to look at Spencer's mother. She shut the phone and all but threw it back at her.

She narrowed her eyes while addressing the other blond woman, "Take them and leave."

Twenty minutes later both Spencer and Reign were being strapped in the back seat of Dr. Diana's car. The first stop was taking Reign home, which almost broke her heart because Reign didn't want to leave Spencer's side. She also wasn't too sure about Roxana de la Pica either, but she did try to leave Manticore before Reign was born, so the doctor gave her the benefit of the doubt. She promised Reign that the two would see each other again and with that they were gone.

The next stop was Vegas, where she stayed until Spencer graduated high school. Didn't take the kid long though, even without the Manticore upgrade Spencer would have been a genius, the doctor was sure of it. He graduated when he was twelve. She already had plans to leave Vegas, but put them into effect when she saw two men she knew to work for Manticore at Spencer's graduation. She knew her old friend Doctor Magnus had special projects going on, so she sent Spencer to stay with her. He'd be able to continue his studies and training. Doctor Magnus could teach him things about other aspects of this world that not too many people were privy to. That's when he met Rachel Berry, Emily Prentiss and Ziva David.

Thanks to Spencer's eidetic memory, he was able to point out the few times they had all crossed paths at Manticore. The one time he saw Emily in the hallway walking with her suitcase. The few times he saw Rachel in the yard with her team. The times he spent with Ziva and her team holding their breath for minutes at a time underwater. He felt at home with Doctor Magnus and these girls, but he was saddened that he hadn't ever heard from his best friend Reign.

After making sure that her son was safe Dr. Sylvester decided to fade to black. She dropped the Doctor title and started going by her middle name. She ended up in a small town in Ohio coaching a cheerleading squad. She kept a strict schedule when it came to taking her meds. The girls on her squad still thought she was a deranged task master, but it didn't matter. They were the best and she made them that way. So they followed her commands without question.

* * *

New York

The young girl sat in her room listening to her parents yelling, yet again. Her mother was telling her father to go back to his other family. That he didn't love them anymore so she didn't want him around. The girl didn't understand it, her dad loved her, she was certain. She grew tired of listening and climbed out her bedroom window, shimmied down the drain pipe, and ran across the street.

She knocked on her friend's bedroom window and after what seemed like forever a light went on and she saw her friend walking to the window.

"What are you doing here Reign, its boys night."

"I know, but they're fighting again, I can't sleep," she replied.

"Come on Ryan let her in," one of the boys in the room said.

"Alright come on then." Ryan moved out the way to allow Reign to come inside.

"You have to be quiet though, we almost didn't have the sleep over," Ryan stated.

"Why not?" Reign asked. She looked at her friend and noticed a new bruise on his cheek.

"Your Pop been drinking again?" Reign asked.

"Yeah, it was my fault," Lupe explained.

"No it wasn't!" Nick exclaimed. "It's nobody's fault but Mr. Wolfe's, he's out of control," Nick continued.

"Shut up he'll hear you," Ryan said like the voice of a prophet.

"Damn it you kids shut the hell up and go to bed!" They heard from down the hall.

"Lay down next to me," Ryan said as he shifted his bedding around. The next thing they knew the door blasted open.

Looking at Reign Mr. Wolfe yelled, "What the hell is going on?"

"Nothing, we were going to sleep and Reign came over to give me something I forgot at school—oooowww!" Ryan sank to the floor as his father back handed him.

"Leave him alone!" Reign yelled as she ran toward Mr. Wolfe and jumped, kicking him in the gut making him stumble back and groan in pain.

"Top of your class indeed," Mr. Wolfe sneered as he leered at Reign.

"Fine, you want me to leave him alone, get out of this room now." Reign turned to leave out the window when she felt the neck of her shirt being grabbed. "This way!" Mr. Wolfe said with a harsh voice.

The children were all frozen, they knew what that meant. Ryan knew well the payment for protecting his mother and his friends knew all too well the payment for protecting him. If they stood together maybe, just maybe, they could beat Mr. Wolfe. But they were only seven and they were scared. So they opted, what seemed like so long ago, to take turns. Reign walked out of the room and Mr. Wolfe slammed the door behind them. Nick and Lupe ran to Ryan and placed a tissue to his bleeding lip and nose.

They passed time huddled in a corner crying for their friend hearing Mr. Wolfe's sadistic sounds down the hall. Reign never made a sound, no matter how much it hurt her; she never gave Mr. Wolfe the satisfaction of hearing her pain. Whenever it was her turn, unlike the boys, she never made a sound. Two hours later she walked back into the room with a tear stricken face. The boys ran to her and hugged her tightly.

"Let's just go to sleep, I don't want to talk," Reign said. So they went to sleep.

The next day Reign found herself crying on her porch.

"Mami where's Papi going?" she asked. When her Mom didn't answer Reign looked up at her.

"Se va," ( _He's leaving_ ) her mother said, her accent sounding a bit deeper to her daughter. Reign remembered the fight she'd heard last night.

"Reign, si hace algo, no le confies a ningún hombre que te diga que ten a que escaper de otra vida. Siempre regresar a esa vida," ( _If you do anything, trust no man who says he had to get away from another life. He will always go back to it_.) her mother stated. Unknown to her mother, Reign knew a while ago she wasn't interested in men in that way. Girls were much more appealing to her.

Amidst her mom's spiel she saw Lupe and Nick coming down the block. She could also hear the whimpers of Ryan and his mother across the street. She instantly steeled herself and filed her own feelings of dread away. It was times like now that she really missed Spencer. Her friends needed her and she wouldn't let them down like she did her father. She had to have done something wrong to make him leave.

"Mami…" Reign began to ask.

"I don't have time right now Reign, go play with your friends." And with that her mother walked inside and left her on the porch. Her father kissed her on the forehead and drove off. Lupe and Nick had walked up to her by then. Lupe sat next to her and put his arm around her shoulders.

"So your Dad's gone now too huh." It wasn't a question, it was simple fact.

"Yeah," she answered with a sigh.

Seconds later the children heard what sounded like large firecrackers exploding in the air. They jumped to their feet as they looked towards Ryan's house. Mr. Wolfe lay splayed out on the steps. Ryan's mom was over him holding a gun. Nick made a sound that almost sounded like laughter, but his face remained serious.

"It's over," he stated. Ryan came running across the street as best he could. They could all tell he was limping, his lip was bleeding again, and blood was dripping down his cheek from his eyebrow.

They could hear the sirens as Reign's mom and several other neighbors came outside. Whenever Roxana got very upset or overly excited, for whatever reason, she would always slip back to her native tongue. After seeing Ryan's face and looking across the street, she started talking so fast as she walked toward Ryan's mom Reign couldn't even translate everything she said. The kids were in a fair bit of shock, all except Nick. Reign didn't really have words for the look she saw in her friend's eyes. She didn't recognize him for a minute. Somewhere inside her mind she knew Mr. Wolfe had taken a part of Nick with him.

* * *

It was happening again. It started when she was nine and now three years later it was still happening. She felt hot and sick to her stomach. She had a restlessness she couldn't explain. Normal girls got their period once a month, thus far she was completely bed ridden for a week each month. Her mom had called her tia ( _aunt_ ) Alexx to check her out per the norm. She could hear them whispering outside her door. Something about telling her how she was made. She heard her mother say okay and then watched them as they walked into her room.

After they were done explaining it to her, she felt oddly relieved. It explained a lot and answered questions she'd been too scared to ask before. She didn't really remember too much of her early childhood anymore, except for Spencer. Her tia Alexx said it was repressed memories that would come back to her when she was ready. She was engineered from birth. Manticore had gotten their hands on many different types of DNA and used Reign and several other kids as test subjects. Because of all the different strands of DNA she had in her blood she could do many things the average girl couldn't. For starters she could see perfectly in the dark and she was incredibly intelligent. She was told many times by her teachers that she could skip a few grades, but she never wanted to leave her friends behind.

She could read minds and imprint the ability to others if she wanted. She'd only done it fully with Ryan and Lupe. They'd been her best friends since Spencer. She'd done a mild imprint at football camp with two boys she got close to, but that was it. She was also strong, very strong for a child her age, especially for a girl.

She was the only girl in her middle school that the boys had gotten their parents to petition the school board to let her on the football team, she was their best blocker. She loved going to football camp in the summer. She'd meet a bunch of different boys from around the States. She became very good friends with two boys from Lima, Ohio. For the four weeks that they were together they ran that camp. One of them used to joke that she had pheromones that the cheerleaders across the lake could smell. She was an exceptionally hot chick magnet. But she didn't attribute being a chick magnet to Manticore, she knew she had game.

She was exceptional at martial arts and fighting in general. She'd taken classes along with her childhood friends since they were four. She was always the fastest, strongest, best at executing offensive attacks, and counteracting them. Now that was definitely courtesy of Manticore.

She was also very gifted in the arts. She loved music and often wrote songs and composed music on her laptop to go with the lyrics. Her tia Alexx was helping her, Ryan, and Lupe obtain a special grant to start a music company. She was nothing short of ambitious.

She got better at dealing with her monthly "illness" and when she returned from football camp that summer her tia told her that the grant had come through. Since they needed an adult to take care of official paperwork Alexx, at Reign's request, took care of that. Thus was born Kahless Productions. With the trio's talent it didn't take long for them to get some major clients.

Sure they were young, but their clients couldn't deny their talent. To ensure anonymity they were all asked to sign disclosure agreements. If stars were asked about their producers/writers, they simply referred to them as the entity Kahless Productions. Even with disclosure agreements things got out, but somehow the children's names were never leaked.

The year she turned thirteen, Reign would say, was when her life really got interesting. Sure she was making tons of money in her young age, but that was nothing compared to this. Alexx sat her down for a talk one day. Before the dark-skinned woman got started Reign wanted to take the opportunity to thank her.

"Hey Tia before you start I need to tell you, thank you. I don't even know where you find the time to help me. You've been great," Reign said.

"You're welcome baby girl. I'll always be around for you, although, distance will make it hard for me to be here physically anymore," Alexx started. "There's a few things going on, so just let me finish before you reply." Alexx looked at the raven haired girl and continued when she received a small nod.

"First let me start with you mother, since she's too much of a chicken to tell you. You already know she's been seeing someone. What you didn't know is that Antonio and his two sons, Ramon and Clavo, will be moving in with you two very soon. The boys are a few years older than you, but beyond that I couldn't tell you much about them." Reign honestly didn't care much about that. Antonio had been spending a lot of time at her house lately; it was almost like he lived there already.

"The second thing is that your body is going to be changing again. Whether or not that change will be permanent is unclear. Some of the girls that were made with DNA sequences similar to yours have been able to umm…" Alexx wasn't quite sure how to tell her surrogate niece about this new development. "They've been able to…grow certain body parts that normally belong to boys. It will automatically happen in place of your period every month, but after the first change, you'll also be able to control it on any other day."

"So you mean if I want it to appear, it will?"

"That's pretty much the gist of it. And I know you're maturing and will probably be doing more than making out with girls pretty soon. But this is not cause for you to go crazy. Do you understand me?" Alexx added after seeing the mischievous look in her niece's light brown eyes. Reign couldn't do anything more than giggle. Alexx knew her very well.

"Yes, I understand," was her reply. "So when is this going to start happening?" Reign inquired.

"Around the next full moon. I'm guessing you never noticed that you were always sick around that time," Alexx replied. Reign shook her head with a slight grin on her face.

"Full moon huh, so did Manticore mix some werewolf DNA into my cocktail?" Reign joked. Alexx just looked at her. Reign's grin slowly faded. "You've got to be kidding me right?"

"Not at all."

"Umm…o-okay then. Sorry for interrupting."

"The last two things kind of go together. I'll be moving in a month or two to Miami," Alexx paused for a second as she saw the frown appear on Reign's tanned face and held her hand up signaling for the young musician to let her finish. "I've made arrangements as an option for you…"

"Yes I want to come with you," Reign cut her off.

"That's not an option baby girl. Just listen. A friend of mine houses a few kids like you. Houses and employs. There are cases that the FBI feels a younger person may be able to get closer or dig deeper to catch the bad guy, they call my friend and she sends her kids to deal with the problem. She's been secretly running this program with the FBI for a very long time and she is very trustworthy and can help you with your changes. You don't have to live there, but when you're on a case you do have to stay until it's over," Alexx explained.

"Why are you leaving me?" Reign asked. She couldn't help but be reminded of her father.

"I'm only ever a phone call away and believe me baby girl, this is not about you. I'll always be around for you, you know that," Alexx replied.

"Yeah Tia I know, I'll just miss you. A lot. Soo, when do I get my secret decoder ring?" Reign asked.

Alexx chuckled. "I thought you'd want to go. The kids are actually going undercover at a school in Nevada soon. I'll call Helen and we'll get you there soon. I've already talked to your Mami about all this, so she knows what's going on."

"Football playing goddess, to millionaire musical genius, to badass with a badge and gun. The ladies are going to love me."

"Rumor has it they already do."

"Wait, speaking of which, what about our company?"

"We'll operate remotely like you guys do with most of your clients."

"Thank goodness for the internet."

"Come on, let's go make some calls."

Alexx called Helen and they set up travel arrangements for Reign and got everything squared away with her school. The football team would miss her and she would miss them when she was away, but they were a tough squad. They'd hold their own for a few games.

Instead of calling Reign decided to walk over to Ryan's since she knew Lupe was already over there. She let them know what was happening, minus the new appendage she'd be growing. She didn't have to worry about them spilling her secrets; outside of new developments she'd already told them everything. They set up how they were going to stay in contact with each other so they could continue to work on their current projects.

* * *

A few days later Antonio Cruz and his sons moved in. Reign's abuelo ( _grandfather_ ) had left the big house they lived in to her mom when he died, so there was more than enough room. The huge attic was Reign's domain, and she made sure to let her new stepbrothers know that. She had her own separate security system installed awhile back to make sure no one could get in there without her.

She decided very quickly she didn't like this new family that her mami had put together very much. About a week after they moved in Nick started coming around again.

They had a falling out awhile back because Nick was increasingly going to the dark side, so to speak. He'd started running with a bad crowd and now he was a lackey to Clavo and Ramon, who in turn were dealers for their Father.

Reign couldn't believe her mother had let Antonio set up a drug farm in their basement. But then again, her mother had always liked flashy things. And since Reign wouldn't let her touch any of her money, it kind of made sense.

* * *

Soon enough she was in Chicago stepping out of a dark town car and staring at a massive stone building. Before she could even knock on the door it opened and she was greeted with a smile from a stunning tanned raven haired girl.

"You must be Reign. Please come in and follow me. My name is Ziva." The girl offered her hand after she locked the door.

"Yeah I'm Reign. Nice to meet you," the new agent replied as she shook the hand offered her.

"Israeli?" she asked.

"Yes I am. That is a very lucky guess." Reign shrugged as they walked down the hallway. Her bags left at the door.

"I have a few Israeli friends at my school. None of them as beautiful as you though." She couldn't help but flirt; it's what she did when she met a pretty girl. Ziva chuckled and blushed a bit, but they were interrupted before she could reply.

"Wow, smooth talker indeed. He was right about you." Reign turned around to see who the voice belonged to. She was again pleasantly surprised to see a small in stature brunette with a smile that could light up Times Square on New Year's Eve. Next to her was a taller slightly paler dark haired girl with a cute smile. Reign had a thing for girls with pretty smiles. _Damn, this place is ch_ _o_ _ck_ _-_ _full of hot girls, thank you Tia Alexx._ Reign thought to herself.

"Um, who is 'he' and you two seem to know who I am, but I don't have the pleasure of knowing your names." As the two girls caught up to the pair they continued walking.

"I'm Emily and the half-pint is our fearless leader Rachel. As for who 'he' is, you'll find out soon." They turned down another three corridors and entered a large meeting room. _How big is this place?_ Reign wondered.

In one corner of the room was a set of different monitors with a woman clicking away at a keyboard. Reign started to wonder if she was looking at clips for some new monster movie once she got closer and saw some of what was on the screens.

Before she could start asking questions Emily asked, "So I remember hearing a story about you supposedly flirting with a nurse and convincing her to bring you and your team ice cream after hours when you were still on base. Is that true?" Reign looked at her like she'd grown an extra head.

"What base are you talking about, do you mean Manticore?" Reign asked.

"Guys she was given suppressants, she won't remember much about that time." The woman by the monitors finally turned around and addressed the group.

"Reign, I'm Doctor Helen Magnus. I believe Alexx told you that you have suppressed memories from your time at Manticore. In actuality you were given something to suppress those memories. But Rachel can help you regain them," Dr. Magnus explained.

Rachel walked over to Reign and came to a stop directly in front of the girl, staring into her light brown eyes. After a few seconds Reign figured out what the brunette was trying to do and she blocked her.

"You're pretty good at that," Rachel said as she giggled. "But for this to work, you're going to have to let me in," the small girl continued.

"Are you going to do some type of Vulcan mind meld on me?" Reign joked.

"No, but I did learn a few tricks when I was in PSYOPS at Manticore. I can track the chemicals in your brain that are blocking your memories and then remove the blockage," Rachel replied.

"Make it so number one," Reign said in her best Captain Picard voice. A series of giggles were heard throughout the room and Rachel proceeded.

"This will only take a minute, hold still." Rachel put her fingertips on the musician's temples and searched her brain chemistry. Finding what she was looking for she dissipated the chemical that was causing Reign's memory block.

No one noticed the figure that had snuck into the room during the exchange. Reign's neck twitched a bit as the early years of her life came into focus in her mind's eye: walking with Spencer and seeing Emily leaving Manticore; the underwater drills where she would see Ziva; the training in the yard with Rachel. She giggled a bit before opening her light brown eyes. She did remember talking that nurse into bringing her team some ice cream one night.

"Does that mean you remember the nurse thing?" the new room occupant asked. Reign felt her throat constrict a little as she turned around. She was scared she'd only imagined the familiar voice pattern she heard.

They were still the same height, standing at just a little over 5'5''. His clear skin was a bit tanned now. His brown wavy hair hung down just past his ears. He was deceptively slight in his appearance. But Reign could see his hidden muscle tone. He only gave her about a minute to size him up before he lunged at her, bringing her into a bone crushing hug that she returned with equal intensity.

"Missed you hermana ( _sister_ )," Spencer said as they pulled apart slightly.

"Missed you too, this where you been hiding out?" Reign asked.

"Yeah, you'll love it here," the brown haired boy replied.

Reign turned around to face Doctor Magnus and asked, "Um, not to be rude, but what exactly is here and seriously what's with the monster movie collection you were just looking at?"

"Aren't you the sharp one? It took your comrades here about a week to ask me," the Doctor chuckled as she replied. Reign decided she definitely liked this Doctor Magnus. She was tall, with beautiful legs and long brown hair. And she was English; Reign loved hearing that accent.

"However," the brown haired woman continued, "that is a story for another day. We have a case to solve."

It sounded simple enough. Go undercover and expose a teacher that was suspected of dealing drugs to students. Once the briefing was over Doctor Magnus moved to go back to her monitors and the kids all headed toward the door. As she was about to step into the hallway Reign heard her name called so she turned around to address her beautiful new employer, who she had to admit she had a bit of a crush on.

"Welcome to the Sanctuary," Doctor Magnus said with a brilliant smile.

"Thank you," Reign replied and left the room.

* * *

The case was wrapped in about two and a half weeks. It wasn't hard to catch the guy. He got greedy, which made him less careful in his cover up. Soon enough Reign had to get home.

It wasn't too long before she was back in Chicago getting ready for another undercover case. And so it went on for a few months. Eventually she had to stop playing football, which made her sad, but she loved her new job and there wasn't room for both. She was overjoyed to be around Spencer again, it was almost like no time had passed between them at all. She'd also gotten close to Rachel. They even somewhat dated for a bit, but both decided they worked best as friends.

At certain times she'd find the tiny brunette looking uncharacteristically sad. Rachel shared with her what happened at Manticore with her friend Brittany. She told Reign that she was still searching for her and getting close to finding her.

The summer before high school started found Reign back in Chicago for another case. The only difference was this time Rachel was gone and the musician was made leader of the team. Rachel had found Brittany and left. No forwarding address, just a note saying she loved them and would be in contact when she could. The team, Doctor Magnus included, hoped all worked out the way Rachel wanted it to. But they couldn't dwell on it; there were bad guys to be brought down.

* * *

It seemed Fate was set on bringing Doctor Magnus' original team back together. The last month of summer vacation was spent going through case files at the Sanctuary.

Women were being abducted in a small town in Ohio. Some were found wandering around later in blood-stained clothes. Others were found dead. The Sanctuary kids were being brought in because an age pattern had been discovered.

The first woman to be abducted was in her early forties. The age had been increasingly going down. The last two girls to be taken were freshmen attending a community college in the small town. It was only logical to think that high school age girls would be next.

The team looked over the crime scene photos and studied the notes made by local detectives and FBI agents. After getting all the information that they could they started packing to leave for a very long trip. This criminal was smart. He'd been doing this for the better part of eight months, so there was no telling how long this case would take. The victims list was still growing as older cases were being connected.

A week before they were to leave Dr. Magnus informed Reign that she would be spending the first week undercover at the local high school by herself. The brown haired doctor wanted her to get the lay of the land so to speak. She gave her a set of keys and a plane ticket and told her she'd be leaving for Lima, Ohio in just under an hour.

To be continued…


End file.
